They must pay
by TedLevine
Summary: Set after the events of Bioshock infinite and the Burial at sea DLC. There's gonna be some stuff going on in Paris...
1. Part 1

They must pay.

A Bioshock infinite fanfiction by TedLevine.

Chapter 1.

Where she wanted to go.

_So this is what Paris looks like. I understand why Elizabeth wanted to see this city so much. It is quite impressive, really. Not my kind of city, of course, but still it's ...something._

_I wish things could have been different. I wish I never knew. Didn't want to know tough. But the Lutece said it had to be. Not that I usually cared about what those two were sayin'. But this time t'was different, even I had to admet it. It was my job. What I had to do._

"_Bring us the girl and we'll wipe away the debt"._

_Guess they finally got her.  
But maybye I could have...no, I've done everything that I could. I did my job. I should just be glad to be alive. I know I should.  
But...I just wish she could be here sometimes. Running all around the place, and telling me all these incredible things I would never know if it wasn't for her and her books. Seriously, how many books have she read? And in what, 17 years? She clearly beat me on this one. But I still know how to use a gun._

_And my brain .And my brain makes me feel miserable . Makes me feel ashame i'm still alive. 'Cause I remember._

"_-Mr. De Witt!_

_-It's Booker"_

_I wouldn't have believe it if the Lutece havn't shown me. I would have never believe it. I don't know if I do._

_I don't know what it was behind that tear, but I saw as well as I see the sun today. She would have kill me, drowed me. I saw it.  
Now, there is no debt left. The debt has been paid.  
The girl is gone._

Chapter 2.

The place I've always dreamed of.

_Paris. Finally! Wow. I've never seen anything like that before. I can't believe I made it. It is not just a tear, it is real. It is real._

_What should I do now? Where should I go?_

_Les jardins du Luxembourg? L'arc de triomphe? Le metro? Ou peut être simplement un café en face du fleuve? There is so much to be seen.  
"-Wait! What is that? 40 North by 74 West, that's not Paris. That's New York._

_-How did you know that?"_

_Everything seems so ...perfect. Still, there are things to be done. And memories are holding me back. They are disturbing. They are not welcome. And I can't erase them. I've tried but I cant. I wish I could._

_And ...I wish...no._

_I've seen it in the tears. When I could see everything._

"_-He is Booker De Witt._

_-He is Zachary Hale Comstock._

_-Im Both"_

_This needed to be done. For everyone's sake. For all the others versions of me. Of Elizabeth Comstock...and of Anna De Witt._

_It's done now. Can't go back.  
This is not about what I want anymore. This is, this was...no, still is about what needed to be done.  
No Comstock anymore. No First Lady anymore. No Booker...no debt, and no Fontaine either. No Sally, she've been saved. Just the girl._

_Just me. Elizabeth Comstock. And soon enough, no more Lutece. _

_They must pay._

Chapter 3. Almost the same.

Booker walked down the streets during a couple of hours. At 16:00 he passed in front of the _champs de Mars_. He stood there for a while. The sun was shining , kids were playing on the grass. His look was empty.

He looked at one man and a woman. They were very particular and almost look same. That was impossible of course, except if they were twins.

In all the case, they were painting. The man was at the right, painting the grass and the pools. At his left, the woman was painting the Tower.

_It's funny_, Booker thougt, _they look just like..._

-Hey!

He runned to the twins. They heard music starting somewhere behind them.

_Run boy, run_

He heard footsteps.

_This run is not made for you_

Someone else was running to the Lutece.

_Run boy , run_

Someone with heels.

_They're trying to capture you_

-The place is as important as the monument itself, he heard Robert Lutece said.

_Run boy run, running is a victory._

-Yes, but if it wasn't for the monument itself, the place wouldn't have anything special.

-Hey! Lutece!

Booker caught Robert Lutece by the arm.

-Hey.

He heard the noise of a gun.

_Tommorow is another day_

-The game is over now, Lutece. No more tears, no more victims. Nowhere to run, or disapear. You're going to pay for what you've done.

_And you don't have to hide away_

Booker moved on the right of Robert Lutece and saw Elizabeth was threating Rosalind Lutece with a gun she had leaned behind the scientist'head.

_You'll be a man boy_

-Elizabeth?

-Wouldn't be? Robert asked.

-Wont be. Rosalind replied.

-Are you sure this wasn't?

-No. Wont be.

Elizabeth looked at Booker. Her eyes seemed even bigger than usual, her face betrayed her surprise.

_But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_

-Booker?

-Wasn't. Robert assured.

-Yes. Wasn't. And now it is not.

-But how...Elizabeth started.

-So it will never be, Robert said.

-Exactly!

-Hey, Booker yelled. Don't you two ever stop?

The Lutece turned around. Suddenly, the music stopped. There were no one around. They were all gone. Now there was just Booker and Elizabeth at each side of the twins. Robert Lutece turned in front of Booker. Rosalind Lutece turned in front of Elizabeth, the ex-Lamb of Columbia was still holding the gun.

Robert said:

-He wasn't.

Rosalind said:

-And she was.

-He is not.

-But that, she doesn't know.

-But he could be.

-He could be something else.

-Something else? Elizabeth tried to understand.

Since her "depressing" trip to Rapture, she couldn't see in the tears anymore.

-What are you talking about? Booker asked annoyed.

-But that she will find out, Rosalind said.

-She?

-She.

-He knows, Robert said.

-And what do I know now?Booker asked.

-Yes, he knows. Rosalind said.

-Listen, you two are starting to...

-Constants...Rosalind started.

-And variables, Booker finished.

-Yes. Robert said.

-He was, Rosalind said still watching Elizabeth.

-Now he is not, Robert said.

-What are you talking about? Elizabeth asked. She seemed pretty lost. What is he?she asked. Or ...waht is he not? And why...No...no, wait!

Booker felt she held the gun tighter against Rosalind Lutece.

-Elizabeth...he started.

-No!she yelled. They wont get away with this. It's because of them!

-What? What have they done? Elizabeth, what have they done? Listen, why don't you...

-Everything!...Everything. It's all because of them, Booker. Didn't you think about it? Don't you understand Booker? They created the tears. Because of them, there is an infinite possiblilities of worlds, and an infinite circle, where you are becoming Comstock. Because of them, I can never have a normal childhood with Booker De Witt as father. I have to stay locked in this tower...with...the bird. You have to rescue me to wipe away you debts after you refused to sell me to a version of Comstock, who desesperatly needs a child. Untill, I kill you and I die in Rapture...

But this time it didn't work out like they wanted. I don't know how, but I survived to Rapture...

-I'm not...Elizabeth what are you talking about? Comstock is dead, I killed him remember?

-Then you killed her, Robert said.

-What? Elizabeth voice betrayed her surprise and her disapointment.

-No, I didn't...Wait, it's you! Elizabeth, don't listen to them, I didn't do anything you know I wont ever do anything to hurt you. They did! I saw them take you to that asylium. I tried to save you...I swear. But ...I was too late. I'm sorry Elizabeth.

-Booker? What are you sayin'? It's not what happened! How...

-Constants...

-...and variables, the Lutece said.

-Different worlds...

-...different endings.

-Wait, Booker muttered. You mean...

-He is...Elizabeth started.

-This Booker De Witt, Robert pointed Booker with his index. Booker pushed him away.

-...is neither your father or Comstock than you are queen of the Netherlands.

-Two very different worlds...

-...two unique worlds.

-Then what are we all doing here? Booker asked.

-This is a really good question, Rosalind said.

-A very good point, indeed, Robert said.

-It doesn't matter, Elizabeth said loudly. You two are still the same. There are only two Lutece. And it's because of you Daisy Fitzroy died. Because of you everyone dies.

-Elizabeth, said Booker, this is ridiculous. Daisy Fitzroy was mad, she has nothing to do with...

-This has everything to do with it. They must pay.

They heard the significant noise of a truck coming fast on them.

-What...

Elizabeth turned around.

-Elizabeth watch out!

Booker grabbed Elizabeth arm and pushed her aside to evoid the truck. But his foot hit a rock and they both fell in a pool. Hopefully, the pool wasn't deep. But when they turned around they saw there was not truck left. No Lutece either.

-They opened a tear, Booker said.

Elizabeth got up, trying to fall again by walking on some water. She walked to the place where the Lutece, Booker and herself were 30 seconds ago. The paintings were still there. She suddenly saw something on the floor, and reached for it. It was a little piece of paper, she took it . She started to read out loud as Booker was approching.

-" The Lamb has growned up, the False Shepard has becomed a true Shepard. Constants and variables. This time you have choosen your path. You finnaly have the choice. Both of you. Before the end of the day, the citizens of Paris will reappear again. Before the end of the week, you'll know where we are. Before the end of the month, you'll know who you are. Before the end of the year, everything will ne over. Before the end of everything, you'll find the truth. They are opposite, they are the same.

She is Elizabeth Comstock.

He is Booker De Witt.

This time, things are different. This time we are your target. Science has no regret. We'll be waiting for you.

Lutece".


	2. Part 2 chap1

They must pay a Bioshock infinite fanfiction by TedLevine

Part 2: An old partnership.

Chapter 1: Sad note

-So I guess this mean we have to find the twins back, Booker said. What's the plan?

She shivered, and turned around to grab her gun. But Booker grabbed her arm and turned her in front of him.

-Let, me , go! She shouted.

-Hey! What are you doing? Elizabeth?

She pushed him away but he had the time to quickly take the gun.

-How many times will I have to kill you?she said.

However she then noticed she didn't have the gun anymore.

-Damn't! She sworned.

She tried to take the gun back, but Booker was taller and she couldn't reach it. Still, she kept trying.

-E...Elizabeth , calm down! I...

Booker could not tell how, but she finnally grabbed the gun.

-Got it!

But her knees hit Booker feet . Booker fell on the cold ground once again. Elizabeth land on him, and the gun fell in a pool.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see a face she used to know and that she hadn't seen for a long time now. She felt he was holding her wrist with a firm grip. She tried to, but couldn't move.

-Now, he said, would you kindly stop trying to kill me?

She shivered again when she heard the " would you kindly" but then remembered there was no way Booker could know what those words meant.

She only knew because she could see through all the tears.

She had a surprise face , mouth open a little, her baby blue eyes great open.

-I guess...you didn't try to kill me yet. You are lucky I pay attention to what the Lutece are saying, I guess.

-So I will take that as a yes milady.  
He let her wrist go.  
She moved away from Booker and sat on the ground. He got up and gave her his hand. She had a suspicious look, but then she gladly accepted his hand. He helped her to get up.

-Now, could you explain me what's going on?

-I have no idea...yet.

He sighed.

-Okay...Then could you tell me why you were trying to kill me so badly?

She had an "Oh, you!" face, as she was outraged. Booker couldn't help himself but smirked a little.

-Well, I'm sorry, she replied, but who here became a psychotic prophet who pretty much killed everyone around him and trapped the daughter of an other version of himself in a tower with a giant mecanic, and possibly human, brid machine as a jailer?

He stopped to smile.

-Listen Elizabeth, I don't know how you came here, I don't know why all of this is happening, but the Lutece were telling the truth. And believe me, I don't like them. But , I'm NOT Comstock okay? I killed him for you.

She truly looked confused. She wrapped her arms around herself, like she had always done.

-I...I don't see how you can exist...

She walked for a bit and stood in front of the paintings.

"_-Are you real?_

_-I'm real enough."_

-But I guess the Lutece were saying the truth, she said. It's the only explanation. We are not from the same worlds.

-Still here we are.

-Yes.

She thougt for a little while.

-We should move . Booker said. At least find a cofee or something...We'll make up a plan there.

She turned back.

-Yeah. I guess.


	3. Part 2 chap 2

Chapter 2. And we met again

It was now 19:00, however the citizens havn't reappear yet.  
So Booker and Elizabeth sat at the Café de Flore.

They sat on the white chairs. Apparently, people were about to eat before they disapeared because there was a bottle of wine and some food on the table. Booker looked a little embarrassed as Elizabeth was looking at the buildings. Apparently, if something haven't change about this Elizabeth, it was her love for this city.

-So...Booker started. I hope you don't mind talking to me? Apparently , in your world I was kind of a jerk.

He looked at her and remarked her skirt was a little weit from that pool earlier her. He gave got up and passed his jacket around her shoulders, she blushed a little, but let him help her. He sat again.

-Sorry about that by the way, he apologized.

-It's okay, she said a little embarrassed. You know , it wasn't you the evil in the story, really.

She seemed to hesitate a little .

-It was more this other version of you.

-Comstock. In my world too.

-At first, you were more like some sort of...knight in shining armour , I guess.

_In my world too, Booker smiled to himslef._

-But I guess I red too much of those tales when I was a kid.

-If there is something I wouldn't blame you on, it's what you read Elizabeth.

She smiled a little.

-But then...well, everything else happened, she said dark.

During a few hours, Elizabeth told the whole story to this Booker. Somehow she just couldn't resist to trust him. After all, he was the only person she had ever really knew. He was her only friend. And at some point, she liked him. And he was...her father. No, not that version of him. It is...weird.

Elizabeth finished her story. She then looked at Booker with a worry look on her face. Booker seemed to think for a while.

-So I really was your father?He asked.

She couldn't help her but laughed. In those kind of situations, it wasn't funny everyday so maybye the best thing was to laugh instead of crying. Since the events of Rapture, Elizabeth just felt...different. She was lucky to be alive and she enjoyed life. But she didn't forget everything else.

-What is so funny? Booker asked a little surprised.

-I just told you that you and I lived a lot of crazy stuff and that I ended drowning you and the only thing that bother you is:

(She smirked and imited him:)

"Shit, I was really her father?"

He smiled.

-Well, I don't know it's just...I mean it's the first time I 'm hearing it...What was your reactin when you found out I...he?

Elizabeth looked more serious.

-He.

-Ok, so when you found out he was your father, I guess you were also surprised no?

She looked a little embarrassed.  
-Well...yes, but after I knew the only thing that really matter is that if he was my father , then he was …

-Comstock. So you killed him, he said.

He then realised what he just said wasn't exactly kind or anything good.

-Sorry, he said. You did the right thing Liz,(She upped an eyebrow when he called her Liz, and looked at him with her baby blue eyes) you shouldn't have any doubt about it.

-Not any regrets either?She asked, smiling a little, but it was a sad but hopefull smile. He looked a little embarrassed. But then said:

-Well...no. Because I don't think it's possible.

She stopped to look at him. He said again:

-But, technicaly...Booker De Witt is alive no? Maybye I 'm not the one from your world but still, I shouldn't be that different from the other Booker hu?

She smiled a little.

-Well, actually you're more...

-More?

-I don't know. It's the first time I meet you, but I feel like i've already known you, I don't know why, she said. It's really stupid. I guess you're just more...smiling maybye?

_Smiling, really_?He thougt to himself.

-Oh. Okay. If you say so.

There was a silence for a while then Elizabeth asked with a smirk:

-Liz hu? So...what was I like in your world? What was your world like.

-Well it was a l...

He stopped. He had heard noises, he knew it. He could say it.

-Wait. He said.

He made Elizabeth a sign to get up and follow him. He found the stairs of the place. They arrived in what had to be the bedroom of the people who runned the place.

Booker went to the window and told Elizabeth to take a look.

-There's someone. Don't you hear? He asked.

She tend the ear like she used to when Fink or Daisy Fitzryoy called them in the elevators.

Her blue eyes seemed even bigger as usual as they grew with fear. Booker thougt that because of everything she had been trough, she wasn't afraid or anything like before._ I guess some things don't change, _he told himself.

They then heard an explosion.  
Something crashed on the square. Elizabeth gasped when they saw an human form.

-Shit, Booker said. Liz?

He realized Elizabeth had already passed the door and was running in the stairs into the square. Booker runned after her the faster that he could.

What if it was a trap? What if Elizabeth was running into crazy people? Mind you, apparently she knew how to use a weapon, but still. Moreover, Booker wasn't exactly sure it was a good idea. Elizabeth killing people. Seems pretty bad said out loud. 'Tis probably pretty bad.

Booker arrived on the square and runned to Elizabeth who was kneels in front of where the explosion have been couple of minutes ago.

-Elizabeth, he caleld when he arrived behind her. Elizabeth, you should step back, it's maybye...

But he heard a whistle, as if someone was painfully breathing.

-Booker, she just said.  
Like this only word can move you an whole population, Booker thougt. Behind her voice he could guess she was crying.

He put his hand on Elizabeth right shoulder.

-Elizabeth...

-It's him. She said.

-What? Who is it ? …

She didn't answered at first , so he asked softly this time:

-Elizabeth...who is this?Tell me, please.

She grabbed his chest a little, trying not to fall. Booker surprised, hugged her. He wasn't sure it was the right thing to do , but still. He tried to see through Elizabeth hairs, but the only thing he managed to do was to sense her parfume.

-It's...she tried.

He tried to help her and carressed her back gently.

She then finnally turned her face in front of him, and man it wasn't good to see this girl cry. She replied:

-It's Songbird. It's him Booker.


	4. Part 2 chap 3

Chapter 3

In need of friends

_It's him , Booker. It's Songbird._

-Okay, okay Elizabeth , just...try to calm down. Let me see...

He broke the embrace and tried to approach the little human form. Elizabeth looked a little retentless at the idea.

"_There is this strong connection between Elizabeth and the bird. If I had a chance , would she let me kill him?"_

-I'm not gonna hurt him Liz, it's alright hu? We're trying to help him remember?

She nodded and let him pass.

He cleaned the human form of all the ashes Booker could clean, he then looked at it and gasped. He then tried to hide it, because of Elizabeth.

-Fucking jesus christ. This is just...shit.

Elizabeth looked surprised and came to see what was going on.

-Elizabeth, Booker started, it's...

She let out a gasp, and Booker saw tears falling some more across her cheeks.

-It's just a child, she said.

-Yes, Booker agreed confused.

He then shook his head and slowly grabbed the kid. He had brown hairs and his eyes were closed. But he was breathing. He had to be around 6 and was dressed like a Shantytown boy.

-Come here , little guy, Booker said more for himself than anything else, as he carried the kid in his arms.

-Elizabeth?

His eyes searched for her , but she wasn't there anymore.

-Elizabeth?! Where are-

-Shush, Booker! Don't speak that loud! He heard Elizabeth voice whispering.

Then he heard men voices behind him, and runned to Elizabeth position.  
She was hidden behind a couple of barrils , next to a dresses shop.

-Who are these guys? Booker asked as he saw the bandits arriving in the square.

Elizabeth looked quickly at the men and then hide again behind the barrils.

-I have no idea of how they came here, but they were in Rapture.

-Rapture? The creepy Atlantis? So what are they doing here?

The two men runned to the crash zone.

-I don't know!  
Elizabeth looked annoyed, and stressed by the situation she couldn't control.

-Okay, okay, fine, so-

-The shop!

She made him a sign to quickly enter into the shop.  
He did, and tried to be as soft as possible when moving, not to hurt or awake or anything, the kid.  
He closed the door behind them, Elizabeth watched the two guys from the window and then closed the curtains. In the meanwhile, Booker noticed a sofa and softly posed the kid on it. He glared at him for a while, trying not to think about what he was . He then turned to Elizabeth.

-What are we doing now?

-I don't know yet , she said.

-Okay, it's fine.

He wasn't sure it was a good idea but he wanted to ask.

-Liz, are you sure?

-About what, Witt?

-It's Booker. About the boy. How do you know he is...

-I can feel it. That's just...I can feel it. There is no any further explanation. We just...had a special bond. You know that Booker. This is why we can't let him here.

He looked surprised.

-But, Elizabeth, we don't even know...We can't even leave this place anyway! More over I don't think-

-Wait!

She said.

-Booker...did you hear that?

_Oh, god , what now?_

Elizabeth slowly opened the curtains, and gasped.

-What is...  
Booker came to the window, next to Elizabeth and saw that the two guys werent there anymore. They were just corpses. They were dead.

-What...

They both started at the same time.  
But something interrupted them. There was someone behind us. Booker could feel Elizabeth shivering. They then heard a voice, they didn't thougt they could hear in this place.

-Why so many what...a women said.

-...when the question is when? A men finished.

Elizabeth and Booker both turned at the same time to see the Lutece. They were wearing their usual suit , but with a blue tie.

-Our question will be now...

-...to know how far you can go...  
They both said:

-To stop...

The man said:

-...Rosalind...

And the woman said:

-...and Robert Lutece.

They then said, as if they were only one personn.

-And we want you to know how much we gladly want to help you to stop them.


	5. Part 2 chap 4

Part 2

Chap 4

Frienemies

I don't understand, Booker stattled. You two have never helped anything. And you wouldn't do a thing if you didn't have something at the back of your mind.  
You can't just appear here like some sort of spirits and then pretend to help us when we don't even know what you are.

Robert Lutece raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth shivered when she finaly understood as she saw that Robert was the only one to raise an eyebrow.  
Robert Lutece had done something that Rosalind Lutece hadn't.

-You are not the Lutece, Elizabeth finaly said.

Robert smiled.

-And that's a smart girl.

-That's very good , Rosalind said. Now explain your point, shall you dear?

-Elizabeth what are you talking about? Asked Booker as he turned to her.

She tried to explain , unsure:

-I...I think these are not the real Lutece. Or at least not the ones we know.

-Oh, yes , she is, Rosalind agreed with Robert's previous comment.

-What do you mean not the ones whe know? How...how can you even relate to...

-They are not the same person, she finally said.

Booker looked around for a while, not sure of what he heard.

He didn't say anything because he wasn't sure of what she was trying to say, and he just wanted to hear her explain everything while he would just listen to her quietly, like they used to do before.

She looked at both of the Lutece.

-They are not the same person, she said again. They are both a different version of Rosalind and Robert Lutece, not coming from the same world...

She walked to them so that she was close enough for Booker to see how small she was compared to the Lutece.

-...but something that must be important enough to gather them is happeningas we speak.

The Lutece didn't even clinch.

-And what makes you think that? Asked Rosalind.

-The way you speak, she simply replied. The Lutece we...(she turned to Booker before turning back to the Lutece) or at least that I know, simply can't help but speak together.

She took the time to enjoy the silence of the people around her waiting for her to finish her explanations.

-They always finish each other sentences, they think the same thing at the same time, they move the same, they...(she looked at the Lutece before she continued as to search an approval coming from them) **feel** the same.  
She finaly steped back as to enjoy the result of her speech, watching both of the Lutece in front of her , and feeling the other man next to her.

-Wich means , she ended (and at this moment, Booker sensed an english accent in her voice and wondered if this Elizabeth had once lived to England. Of course he couldn't know that she never did so, and that he was the one who needed an history class.), that you two, are as Lutece as I am queen of the Netherlands ( Booker shivered). You two are not our Lutece. So what are you? Or at least, why are you here?

Booker hesitated a little, but in front of the Lutece's silence , he walked to the sofa, softly grabbed the sheet, and the child within. Or at least, whatever thing it was, that looked like a child. Songbird. _How?_ He thougt. _How can this little guy be Songbird? And how does Liz even knows about it? I thougt Songbird was some sort of...machine. … They didn't put a child in it, didn't they? God this is getting worse and worse with every fucking minute passing by. And I still have no idea of what the fuck is even happening here! How can I be so dumped? I truly hate this feeling._

-Lutece, he said.  
They turned turned to him. He showed them what he was holding and they looked at the thing with stupefaction and horror. Booker never thougt he would ever surprise these people. That day had come. He wasn't sure it was a good thing , though.

-I see that you are just as surprise as I am to see that thing here , hu. Well i'm sure there's a explanation, and I can guarantee you are gonna give us some. You're not in position to debate, he said. _For once._

Robert sighed.

-I suppose if we must collaborate you must know the whole story.

He looked at Rosalind, looking for approval.

-I hate having to admet that, she sighed too, but we're gonna need your help.  
She looked at both Booker and Elizabeth.

-I mean it.

Booker lent a hand in front of him.

-So we have a deal? He asked.

Both Lutece looked at each other.

-A deal hu? Robert said.

-Well I guess that will have to do, Rosalind admetted.  
They shook Booker's hand. He then turned to Elizabeth. She had stayed quiet since Booker had shown the Lutece the kid.

-Elizabeth? He asked unsure.

She made the exact same look as she did before, that day back in Finkton , when she had agreed , but not with good heart, to keep her partnership with Booker, after saving him from the Handyman.

-Deal, she said as she shook their hand. But don't try to fool us, she warned them. If you and I know the same things, she said looking at the Lutece, then we can't let any betrayal keep us away from our ennemies.

They shook their heads. Then Robert said.

-So this partership starts now.


End file.
